


Go Get Your Man

by weepingnaiad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mission: Impossible (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Clint and Ethan are two peas in a pod, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Possessive Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: It's Clint's birthday and they should be celebrating it the way they always did: snuggled on Phil's sofa with pizza and beer, binging all the crappy spy movies Clint can stand.  Instead they're here, in suits in a swanky hotel surrounded by politicians as well as SHIELD and IMF agents.  The exact thing Clint loathes, except there's one particular IMF agent draped all over Clint and he doesn't look too upset.  Phil minds, alot,but he's the bigger man and he's going to stew in silence and consume as much high dollar scotch as he can get away with.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Ethan Hunt, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	Go Get Your Man

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspired by this photo:  
> 

Phil took another sip of his drink and tried to ignore the festivities, though the large mirror behind the bar made it difficult. He could see the entire room and his instincts -- that's all it was, he was not _jealous_ \-- made him keep an eye out for trouble. He should be thrilled, he should be mingling, he should be schmoozing, hell, he should be enjoying the company of colleagues and new-found friends, but no, he was sitting here, aloof, alone, and not at all mooning over his best asset and the way he looked in that suit with Ethan's arm casually draped over his shoulder.

The team-up with IMF had been a resounding success, with Clint and Ethan becoming an unstoppable duo and saving the world. They were two peas in a pod, adrenaline junkies who will do whatever it takes to finish the mission. Phil should have seen their chemistry coming; the sparks flew from the instant they were in the same room. Phil should have proposed another solution, one that didn't require the two of them working together for nearly three months. But he hadn't. And the op had extended just long enough to roll right up to Clint's thirty-fifth birthday. So here they were celebrating both a successful mission and Clint's birthday and Phil can't even dredge up the nerve to give Clint the present he'd been holding on to for almost two years.

Swallowing down his drink, he nodded at the bartender for another when he caught sight of bright red hair weaving through the crowd. He hoped she'd stop at Clint's side, but felt himself sigh when she continued straight for the bar.

Before she arrived, he'd already ordered her favorite vodka martini and was sipping his fresh scotch when she sat on the barstool next to him. He gave her a slight upward tilt to his lips, then silently toasted her arrival with a tip of his glass.

"Really, Coulson?" she said, wasting no time in chastising him.

He didn't meet her eyes, instead let his drift over the mirror and bar, avoiding her speculative gaze.

After the bartender set her drink down, she took a dainty sip. "If you don't say something, I will," she said, tone even, calm, almost soothing, except for the threat inherent in her words.

"Say something about what exactly?" Phil bristled. He couldn't help it and he knew better than to let Natasha get under his skin, but his irritation grew, flaring bright and hot, turning green the longer Ethan stayed wrapped over and around Clint.

Natasha turned to him, forcing Phil to meet her gaze in person. "It's his birthday, Phil," she said, carefully patient, words more gentle than Phil deserved. "The least you can do is give him the present you've been hoarding like a dragon does gold."

Phil swallowed, throat growing thick. "I don't… he looks so happy right now… I don't want to intrude." It took a bit for him to say the words and, if he was honest, they didn't make all that much sense.

Natasha pressed her palm to his forearm. "The last thing you could ever do is intrude. You two have been dancing around each other for far too long."

"We never mentioned feelings," Phil countered.

"So what if you didn't?" she snorted. "You are both the most ridiculous, wonderful men and I love you both," she declared. "And today is the absolute perfect time to tell him how you feel."

"I'm…" Phil hesitated, again. "What if he doesn't share the 'feelz'?"

Natasha arched an eyebrow, trying to look serious before she broke out into a tinkling laugh. "Really? 'Feelz'?"

Phil blushed. He had to duck his head before swiping a hand over his eyes and squeezing the bridge of his nose. "I am not good at this."

Natasha turned, pressing her back against the bar and her arm nudging Phil's. "For someone who can be so very clever and often quite eloquent, you are the worst at using words to describe your feelings, but that is of no matter," she said, amusement still coloring her tone. "Clint is far, far worse at words of any sort. You've already demonstrated your feelings. Now all you have to do is declare them publicly."

Phil sighed and glanced up at the mirror, just in time to see Ethan whisper something in Clint's ear. He gritted his jaw. "How do I when Clint is clearly enjoying Mister Hunt's attention?"

"Ethan's a dick, Coulson," Natasha stated. "He finds Clint attractive, but all he cares about is another notch on his bedpost and you care enough to save Clint from that kind of attention."

Taking a deep breath and straightening his shoulders, Phil nodded decisively, then stood. "You're right. I have no business being a coward, especially around Hunt."

"Go get your man, Phil," Natasha encouraged. "And, remember, Ethan might be scrappy, but he's tiny. You can take him." Laughing, she added, "Just pretend it's us sparring."

Phil's heart was hammering in his chest and there was a growing lump in his throat, but he still dredged up a small smile for Natasha. "Thank you."

Standing, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Always," she murmured.

With her reassurance and encouragement buoying him, Phil strode to the middle of the room, the crowd parting before him. When Clint turned, his eyes widened at Phil's approach, but he grinned, wide and happy and ducked out from under Ethan's arm, taking a step forward to meet Phil.

"What's up, boss?" Clint asked, eyes searching.

Phil cocked his head, then took a deep breath before starting to speak. "Nothing. I just needed to tell you how very proud I am of you. I know what you're capable of, but you always exceed my expectations. This mission was a success because you always give each op one-hundred and ten percent."

Clint's eyes darted around the room as a light flush lit his cheeks. He was always so bad at receiving compliments.

Before he could interrupt, Phil continued, "I'm proud of you and have been for a long time. But even more than that, I love you." Taking a quick swallow to help his suddenly dry throat, Phil licked his lips and carried on, words growing more rushed as the room around them went silent. "I am in love with you. And I am a possessive bastard that doesn't like low-rent, knock-off SHIELD agents pawing you."

"Knock-off?" Ethan exclaimed, then grunted out a breath. No doubt Natasha had a hand in silencing him.

"What are you saying?" Clint asked, voice soft, eyes wary.

Phil dropped to one knee and pulled the box out of his pocket. "I'm telling you that I love you and asking if you'll marry me?"

Clint gasped, shock and surprise on his face, head turning and eyes darting around. "What?" he asked, dropping to his knees and wrapping his hands around the box and Phil's hand. "Here?"

Phil smirked, outwardly composed though his heart was trying to claw its way up his throat and his blood had turned icy. "Here," he nodded decisively. "I've been planning this for a long time and I was done waiting, so what do you say?"

Clint pressed a palm to his mouth, his eyes bright as he nodded.

"Talk to me, Barton," Phil said, causing Clint to launch himself into Phil's arms.

"Yes! Of course!" Clint cried, then he started laughing. "You crazy man! Asking me here in front of the IMF _and_ SHIELD!"

Clint sat back on his haunches and held out his left hand. Phil took it, opened the box, and slipped the ring over his fourth finger. If his hands were a bit shaky, only Clint could tell, and _his_ eyes were a bit misty so maybe he didn't notice.

The minute the brushed tungsten band slid over his last knuckle, Clint drew Phil into a heated kiss and the entire room erupted into a cacophony of cat calls and cheers though one person didn't join in: Ethan Hunt. Phil met his gaze over Clint's head, the corner of his mouth tilting in a slight smirk. With a huff and a parting glare, Ethan turned away, stalking through the crowd; no doubt seeking out his next conquest.

Phil sought Natasha in the crowd, surprised by her wide, happy smile, but even more surprised that Benji had his arm around her waist and was looking at her the way Phil looked at Clint: like she was his whole world. Phil gave her a thumb's up before turning back to Clint and kissing him again just because he could. And maybe to show everyone just who Clint belonged to.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be my fill for the Clint Barton Bingo Birthday Bash Birthday square (5), but I was trying to write more than necessary, as my usual, and I couldn't come up with a title. So here it is, anyway.


End file.
